Aigo YunJae!
by junnilicious
Summary: Leader U-Know YunHo banyak mempunyai salah pada Hero JaeJoong. Apakah yg akan di terima Yunho sebagai hukumannya?/pair YunJae/Warn: BoysLove, Gaje/Just enjoy!XD


**Aigo YunJae  
><strong>

By

junnilicious

* * *

><p>Rating: T<br>Genre: Romance, Humor(?)  
>Cast: Yunjae, YooSuMin<p>

~Happy Reading~

.

Siang itu di dorm JYJ terdengar isak tangis seseorang di kamar yang tertutup.

"Jae hyung masih menangis?" tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang sedang bermain dengan PSPnya, sudah dipastikan pria imut itu sibuk dengan game nya.

Junsu menoleh sekilas kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Yoochun mendecakkan lidahnya, "Aish. Dia sudah menangis 5 jam penuh." Keluhnya sambil merebahkan diri di sofa panjang di sebelah Junsu.

"Bagaimana ini Junsu-ah?" Yoochun kembali bertanya pada pria disampingnya yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Junsu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aish. Kau ini." gerutu Yoochun.

Junsu mem'pause game nya lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Kita tidak bisa melakukkan apapun. Hanya Yunho hyung yang menaklukkan Jae hyung."

Yoochun menggeser sedikit posisinya dan kembali menatap mata kecil Junsu, "Kau lupa Junsu-ah? masalah in kan datang dari Yunho hyung sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Seru Junsu masih menatap wajah tampan Yoochun, kemudian ia melanjutkan. "oleh karena itu Yunho hyunglah orang yang paling pantas bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Sudah tahu pacarnya itu sangat sensitive, masih saja mencari masalah. Aigo." Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara dramatis.

Yoochun tertawa kecil, dalam hati ia membenarkan ucapan Junsu barusan. Semua masalah ini memang berasal dari Leadernya itu. Ia jadi mengingat beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat Jae hyungnya yang terlihat uring-uringan tak jelas.

.

**:Flashback:**

Hari itu jadwal JYJ tidak terlalu padat seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Ketiga member JYJ terlihat sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Ah ralat, hanya dua member saja yang terlihat santai, sementara yang satunya terlihat sedang marah. Wajah putihnya memerah karena kesal, bibir plum nya mengerucut dan mata besarnya melotot tak jelas.

Yoochun berjalan mendekati hyung tertuanya tersebut dan menyapanya dengan ramah, "Hyung. kita main bowling yuk?" ajak Yoochun pada Jaejoong yang masih cemberut.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming, ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia masih kesal.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Ya! Hyung. Sudahlah berhenti ngambek seperti itu. Jelek ah." ledek Yoochun mencoba bercanda. Namun kondisi Jaejoong tidak dalam modus bercanda saat ini. ia menatap tajam Yoochun dengan mata besarnya yang mengkilat penuh amarah.

"Kau lebih jelek Park Yoochun! Dasar jidat lapangan bola! Rambut kriwil-kriwil. Sok melankolis pula. Huh. Ga ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali kau ini!" geram Jaejoong menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Yoochun.

Yoochun speechless. Ia tak menyangka reaksi yang di berikan Jaejoong seperti ini.

Junsu yang sendari tadi mendengar Jaejoong menghina Chunnie-nya merasa tak terima. "Ya hyung. Jangan berkata seperti itu pada Chunnie," bela Junsu. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah ah aku tak mau meladeni kalian. Meding juga sekarang aku baca Fanfic YunJae saja." Seru Jaejoong sembari menyalakan laptop miliknya dan segera membuka salah satu situs Fanfic YunJae terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Yoochun dan Junsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

20 puluh menit berlalu. Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, sementara Yoochun dan Junsu memilih mengobrol di sofa panjang yang berseberangan dengan Jaejoong. Dari ujung mata mereka, mereka dapat melihat Jaejoong yang kadang tertawa sendiri, senyum-senyum tak jelas bahkan sesekali YooSu dapat melihat pipi Jaejoong yang memerah. Pasti Jae hyung membaca Fanfic YunJae NC21, batin YooSu.

Ketika Junsu hendak mengambil minuman di dapur, ia mendengar Jaejoong yang berteriak.

"APA-APAAN INI!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan layar laptopnya.

Yoochun yang tengah tidur-tiduran ayam di sofa terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terjerembab di lantai dengan tidak elit. Begitu pula dengan Junsu, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat Jaejoong yang menggeram kesal dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Dengan terburu-buru Junsu langsung menghampiri Jaejoong, "ada apa hyung?" Tanya Junsu tak sabar. Jaejoong mendengus.

"Grr—Jung Yunho! Kau brengsek!" geram Jaejoong.

Junsu memandang hyungnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan wajah meringis. "Ada apa Jae hyung?" Tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong tetap tak menjawab, ia malah masih menggerutu tak jelas dengan wajah yang merah padam dan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Yoochun mengernyitkan keningnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil laptop milik Jaejoong dan melihat tampilan di layarnya. Junsu yang penasaran ikut mengintip di sampingnya.

Mata Yoochun dan Junsu membelalak begitu melihat sesuatu di laptop hyungnya itu. Mereka melihat Leadernya a.k.a Jung Yunho a.k.a UKnow Yunho a.k.a Jaejoong's Husband tengah berfoto bersama seorang Yeoja yang terlihat begitu mesra dengan menggunakan baju PENGANTIN! Foto itu terlihat seolah Yunho dan Yeoja itu tengah melakukan foto Prawed!

Yoochun dan Junsu melirik hati-hati ke arah Jaejoong. Yah! Benar saja Jaejoong sedang menangis sekarang, air mata terlihat membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Siapa Yeoja itu?" Tanya Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Kalau tidak salah. Dia maknae T-ara. Ji Yeon." Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu mengangguk. "Memangnya Yunho hyung—" belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan ucapkannya, tangisan Jaejoong sudah terdengar begitu keras di ruangan itu.

"HUWAA—Hiks.. hiks.. Yunn-nnie.. hiks… brengsek.. Huwaa~~"

Jaejoong mengambil laptop miliknya di depan Yoochun dan..

BRAK!

Dia membantingnya di lantai lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu dan memasuki kamarnya dengan diringi bantingan pintu yang keras.

Yoochun dan Junsu saling berpandangan sesaat lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Masalah lagi… masalah lagi.." keluh mereka berdua.

**[End Of Flashback]**

.

Junsu dan Yoochun masih berada di ruangan itu. Mereka berdua bingung menghadapi Jaejoong yang sedang dalam modus seperti itu, mereka takut kalau mereka berbicara pada Jaejoong nanti ucapan mereka malah akan memperparah keadaan, oleh karena itu mereka memilih tidak bertindak dan menunggu kedatangan Leadernya saja. Kerena mereka tahu kalau hanya orang itu yang dapat meredakan amarah seorang Kim.. Jung Jaejoong.

Suara bel menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka. Junsu berinisiatif membuka pintu.

"Junsu hyuuung~~" sahut orang yang mengetuk pintu dorm JYJ, dan langsung memeluk Junsu dengan erat.

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat orang yang sedang memeluknya itu.

"AH… CHANGMIN-AH!" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

Changmin melepas pelukannya, "aish. Suaramu tidak berubah ya hyung, masih mirip lumba-lumba.. hahahaha…"

Junsu memelototkan matanya, "Yah! Kau pun tak berubah Min-ah. badanmu makin mirip tower saja.. eungkyang.. kyang.. kyang…" ledek Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Kalian berdua bisakah kalian diam? Junsu-ah, kau akan membiarkan kami berdiri saja di luar seperti ini, huh?" sahut suara bass di belakang Changmin. Junsu menghentikan tawanya dan melongok ke arah belakang Changmin.

"YUNHO HYUUUNG!" Junsu kembali berteriak dan mendorong Changmin hingga menubruk pintu dorm. Kemudian Junsu memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Aish." Gerutu Changmin kesal.

"Hyung, kamu datang pada waktu yang sangat-sangat PAS!" kata Junsu setelah melepaskan pelukan mautnya.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, "apa maksudmu Su-ah?"

"Ayo kedalam dulu aku akan menceritakannya padamu," Junsu menarik tangan Yunho untuk mengikutinya dan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih di luar.

"YAH!" gerutu Changmin sebal.

.

**~ooOYJOoo~**

.

"MWO?" pekik Yunho.

Ya. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho. Tentang Jaejoong yang marah karena melihat fotonya bersama seorang Yeoja dengan menggunakan baju pengantin.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak menyangka kalau Jaejoong sudah melihatnya. Gawat, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hyung sebaiknya kau menemui Jae hyung," saran Yoochun yang di setujui dengan anggukan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Apa nanti tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Dia sedikit takut menemui Boojaenya di saat keadaan seperti ini. Yunho tahu persis kalau Boojae nya sedang marah seperti ini bisa-bisa nanti dia pun yang akan menjadi amukannya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau kan pawangnya Jae hyung.. eung kyang kyang.." kata Junsu dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aish. Kau ini.. kau tidak tahu saja—"

CKLEK.

Suara pintu di buka mengagetkan YunSuChunMin. Mereka berempat menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sedang menatap mereka dengan mata besarnya yang terlihat membengkak.

Yunho menelan air ludahnya dan berniat mendekati Bojae nya itu.

"STOP! Jangan mendekat!" bentak Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kaku dan kembali duduk di sofa di sebelah Junsu dan Yoochun, sementara Changmin berada di sebelah Yoochun.

Jaejoong menatap tajam mata kecil Yunho, dia berjalan mendekatinya dan..

PLAK!

Jaejoong menampar pipi kiri Yunho. YooSuMin terperangah kagetdengan tindakat ekstrim Jaejoong.

"Boo… a-apa…"

"Itu untuk balasan karena kau tidak pernah menghubungiku!" potong Jaejoong.

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menampar pipi Yunho, namun sekarang dia menampar tidak terlalu kuat sepeti yang pertama.

"Itu untuk omonganmu yang bilang kalau Changmin adalah istrimu di interview waktu itu!" Kata Jaejoong.

Plak!

"Itu untuk kau yang jarang menemuiku!"

Plak!

"Itu untuk MV terbarumu bersama GO AHRA!" kata Jaejoong sengaja menekankan kata Go Ahra di akhir kalimatnya.

Plak!

"Itu untuk kau yang berani mencium Go Ahra!"

PLAK!

"Dan itu untuk kau yang berani foto mesra bersama wanita lain dengan menggunakan baju pengantin!"

Jaejoong menghentikan tamparannya di pipi Yunho yang sudah memerah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, Jaejoong sendiri sudah menangis sendari tadi. Sementara YooSuMin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mereka baru saja menyaksikan scene menakjubkan yang di perankan hyungnya itu.

"Yunnie-ah… kau tidak tahu kan, betapa aku tersiksa karenamu. Kau yang bermesraan dengan wanita lain, kau yang telah membuat statement tentang dirimu dengan orang lain seolah-olah aku memang tidak pernah berharga bagimu." Seru Jaejoong di sela isak tanngisnya.

Yunho mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa perih, lalu tersenyum kecil. Dengan sekali sentakkan dia sudah memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

"Mianhae Boo. Jeongmal Mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih seperti ini." kata Yunho mengelus rambut pria di dekapannya.

Jaejoong mendongak, "Janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengucup kening Jaejoong, "Janji!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, "ah Yunnie, apa tadi tamparanku sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong mengingat ke 6 tamparannya yang mendarat mulus di pipi Yunho.

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tentu saja."

"Mianhae Yunnie. Tadi aku terlalu emosi." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu.. tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Yunho sembari memamerkan seringai seksinya.

"Apa?"

"I'll fuck You. Akan ku jamin kau tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Yah! Kau tega sekali!" secepat kilat Jaejoong berlari menghindari Yunho. Namun Yunho dengan gesit menangkap Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian hanya terdengar desahan-desahan saja di dalam kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci itu.

YooSuMin menghela nafas panjang sambil berujar,

"Aigooo~ YunJae… YunJae…"

.

**==FIN==**

.

Gaje dah.. maap.. maap.. T^T

Thx vo reading :D

.

**junnilicious**


End file.
